Kemystery
Natural: "If the sight of the Kemystery won't bring up questions, then there must be something wrong with your eyesight, or your brain because what you're seeing is not your imagination (heh, it's mine), but reality. It really could have come from anywhere, the most likely of scenarios is that it's a science experiment gone wrong, but that's just a theory." Rare: "Well, this rare variant is something. It has a much different colour scheme, and how its able to wobble its table without touching it is a mystery, and it's still under debate on its origins, maybe it's just older. It could just be its earliest form, or maybe its an experiment gone wrong, wait... isn't that what we thought the natural Kemystery was. You know what, it's an Unknown hybrid, it can be whatever it wants." Love: "Did someone call the doctor? Because someone must be in a little pain. Yes, common case of broken heart, well don't worry, Love Kemystery will whip you up a potion to make everything feel better. They are well known in the monster world for their emotional aid, but don't think these monsters are all hearts and chocolate, because they tend to be a bit meddlesome at times, often taking love into their own hands, and forcing love, which often ends poorly." Description Natural: The Kemystery is a tall, light green monster with an ovoid shaped body. It has three arms on one side of it's body with two on the other each of them has white gloves on except the lowest on either side. It has one brown eye, and the monster is wearing a white lab coat. It is standing in front of a table with a variety of glass jars, and test tubes. In its lower two hands it holds metal sticks. In its other three hands it holds: a beaker with small black rocks in it, a laboratory flask with a light-blue fluid in it, and a pair of prongs. Rare: The rare Kemystery is a psychedelic coloured monster with a brown coat, It wears brown gloves on its hands, and its beaks, test tubes, and flask have changed their content's colours. It holds prongs with two tips, and wooden stick instead of metalic. The table is a darker wood, and one of its legs is being propped up by a book that's the elemental symbol for Knowledge. Love: Love Kemystery is a pink variant, with a black pupil, and light pink lab coat on. It has a white table cloth with a red heart, on its table, and all of its vials, and beakers are pink. Pronunciation Kem-mis-ter-y Song The Kemystery makes pitched sounds; similar to the sound someone makes when tapping a glass with a pencil, or stick, by hitting the jars and test tubes on the table with the metal sticks. It also makes a sound, similar to moving marbles in a glass, by shaking the beaker, it makes a splashing sound by shaking the laboratory flask, and a ticking sound, by closing the prongs. Breeding Natural/Rare Knowwit + Spheniletic Dounno + Dimensia Seecok + Whoodunnit Seasonal Hoowah + Vineus Name Origin The monster's name is based on the words Chemistry because it uses chemistry tools as instruments, and mystery because it's a mystery how the Kemystery was made. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * This monster currently holds the highest number of instruments played by one monster (excluding drum kits), which is 4. ** This title was previously held by Bona-Petite with 3. * Kemystery and Hoowah don't appear on any of their element's islands. * Kemystery is loosely based off of another monster Hunngryhippo made. ** It was never given a name, but it was a green monster with one eye, that likes to protect itself by hiding in old logs. It had multiple arms which came through holes in the log, which held drumsticks. Its sound was echoey tapping noises. ** Its elements were Earth, Cold, Plant, and Fire, and still holds a theoretical Element combination (There's no cannon monster with these elements). * It's currently the tallest Mental Monster. * Kemystery is the tenth Mental Monster to get a rare version, Jan. 18, 2020 ** It's also the second triple element Rare Mental. ** This is the third occurrence of the Book of Knowledge (The book that's the icon for Knowledge), first being Knowwit's book, and second being the book Gosty is trapped in. ** In its bio it mentions how the table is able to wobble on its own. This was done intentionally with the hopes someone would realize that a Gosty is trapped in the book rare Kemystery uses to prop up its table. * Kemystery is the second Mental Monster with a Love variant, Feb. 5, 2020. Category:Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Percussionists Category:Triple Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Knowledge Category:Unknown Category:Hypnosis Category:Males Category:MSM Rewind Category:Green Category:White